Negima: Dawn of Operation Asuna, Dood!
by Zdood
Summary: Disgaea x Negima cross. What starts as a bizarre series of thefts culminates in the kidnapping of Asuna! Now, it is up to Ala Alba to chase down the culprit and thwart his plans. But will our heroes be able to handle the chaos of the Netherworld?
1. Prologue

Zdood presents:

Negima: Dawn of Operation Asuna, Dood!

A Disgaea x Negima crossover

AN: Yeah, I know, I still have other stories to worry about, and now I'm adding another one? My apologies doods, but the plot bunny threatened to launch a nuclear missile at me, so yeah…. Anyway, it is probably worth noting that, while some regular Disgaea characters WILL show up, this story will primarily be focused on the characters that show up in the 'Prinny' platforming spinoffs, especially the main villain of the second game, Phantom Thief Lord Junkie. Just a little heads-up, is all.

… Speaking of, this takes place after Prinny 2 for Disgaea, and post-series for Negima, meaning that for Negima it's an AU. Looking up info or videos on Prinny 2 is suggested, but not necessary.

So anyways, let's start this thing, doods!

11

**Prologue**

11

_Mahora Academy… A large school, practically a city. A place many grades attend. And it's also quite the magical hub, to boot. About a year ago, one of its teachers, the ten year old wizard Negi Springfield, and his team of students/partners, Ala Alba, stopped the villain Fate Averruncus and prevented the total erasure of the Magic World. Since then, his team has been hailed as heroes, and things have been peaceful. A fair amount still happened in that year, though… _

_All of Class 3-A now knew of magic, some joining Ala Alba, others not. One notable joiner was Yukihiro Ayaka, though I suppose that isn't much of a surprise._

_Eva managed to free herself from the curse that kept her at Mahora, but despite that, stuck around and continued to train Ala Alba. Apparently she figured it'd be more fun than causing chaos._

_Lastly, a strange new girl by the name of Asagiri Asagi showed up suddenly one day, bringing with her what appeared to be a pet beetle and a bizarre doll that looked like a chibi version of her. She too joined Ala Alba after a period of time. Her reason for doing so was apparently 'I'm training to become a main character!', whatever that meant._

_And with that all said, the stage has been set… Let the adventure begin!_

11

A lone figure stood some distance away from Mahora, gazing upon the school with interest, dressed in a large red hat and crimson cloak. He clearly wasn't human, either.

"Hmmm… Yes! This is the spot! Mahora Academy!" He exclaimed, "Well then… I guess it's time to begin my plans anew…"

And with that, the figure vanished in a puff of smoke.

11 _Later…_

…

…

…

"EEEK! Where's my bra!"

"My glasses are gone!"

"I can't find my lunchbox!"

… A string of thefts, with only one connecting factor between them… a note, left by the perpetrator at the scene of each.

_I'm sorry, but I required this item for something, so I stole it._

_-yours, the Phantom Thief._

11111111

**Prologue End**

11

Note: The seemingly random 'beetle' and 'doll' mentioned with Asagi are there for a reason, as anyone who knows a few things about Prinny 2's 'Asagi Wars' mode would know... (HINT, HINT)

AN: Well there ya go, doods! Please R&R!

…On a side note, for anyone that cares, Prinny 2 is friggin' epic.


	2. Meet the Thief

Disclaimer: Yeah… you know the drill.

_Review Responses_:

_Gouken 2011:_ I'll see what I can do, dood. Those suggestions sound interesting!

_The Ansem Man_: I feel rather proud to have a review from the author of _Disgaea: Gehenna's Holy Queen_ here, dood! Glad you seemed to enjoy it, and no worries- the chapters will be longer now (the previous WAS just the prologue, after all). And trust me, Prinny 2 ROCKS, dood! IT IS THE EPICNESS! The only issue you may have with it is the voice acting- a lot of people seem to, though it, personally, doesn't bother me for the most part. I dare you to look up the final boss and the Baal fight on youtube, btw.

11

AN: Let's do this, doods!

**Episode 1: Meet the Thief**

11

Some distance away from Mahora, was an invisible threat. A cloaked airship, which looked vaguely like an orange-ish blimp with engines on either side, floated, undetected, outside the barrier that protected the school. This was where none other than the Phantom Thief himself, a demon noble named Lord Junkie, had hidden himself between thefts. Staying IN the barrier for too long would be pretty stupid, after all, what with all the guardians Mahora has. He was currently without his hat or the eye mask he also wore, revealing his face as a Moab/Orc demon, a piglike species of demon. A pair of horns sprouted from either side of his reddish-colored head, he had small tusks in the corners of his mouth, and a diamond shaped jewel was in his forehead. He carried a cane in one hand. He was currently analyzing his progress in his plans.

"Hmmm… I'm doing well so far. Time to continue with the next phase," He began, "With the academy in panic, no doubt its magical protectors will hold some kind of council to discuss my thefts. With all my targets bunched together, stealing what I desire shouldn't be a problem."

He paused a moment in thought.

"But first, some tea! I'm rather parched."

11

Just as Lord Junkie had predicted, Mahora's magical faculty later held a meeting to discuss the issue of his thefts, located within the dean's office. Most everyone was in attendance, though some were out guarding the school- chief among the attendees being Negi and Asuna, who would later inform the rest of the class, Takamichi, and Takane and Sakura. Dean Konoemon started things off.

"So everyone, what do you make of this string of thefts?"

Takamichi was the one who answered. "It is definitely a demon of some kind that is responsible, as we can feel it coming and going from the barrier. But there is the question of whether the culprit is just a petty thief or not."

"A pervert's what he is." Takane scowled while blushing. "Among the stolen items have been the undergarments of various female students." Asuna vehemently agreed; she looked rather murderous at the moment, but said nothing.

"Now, now Takane-san, we must stay on topic here." Konoemon gently reprimanded the young woman, understanding her anger, "In any case, we must first catch him. Then we will go from ther- eh!"

Everyone's heads snapped toward a window. Suddenly, some kind of black orb busted through it. At the same instant, the group felt a fairly powerful demonic energy signature headed their way. And then, as smoke began flowing out of the orb at an alarming rate,

"Hahahaha!" was heard… and it was all over in an instant. As the group coughed and the smoke faded, everyone was fine, though Takamichi had vanished to pursue the thief.

Leaving that task to him, the Dean decided to assess the damage. "Is everyone all right?" he asked. Some mumbling met him that could loosely be translated as 'yes.'

"Good, has anyone had anything stolen?" As people in attendance checked, they found that pieces of their clothing had been torn off (this included the dean), at least for most. For Takane, though…

"THAT BASTARD STOLE MY PANTIES!" she shouted in extreme anger and embarrassment. Funny how this kind of thing always seems to happen to her. Sakura timidly blushed; unlike her Magistra, she'd lucked out and only had a part of one of her sleeves torn off.

If Asuna looked murderous before, she looked absolutely _apocalyptic_ now, and began voicing her complaints. Loudly. She and Negi had escaped unscathed, though.

And of course, the thief left another note.

_I'll be taking these. Thanks for the items!_

_-Yours, the Phantom Thief_

_P.S. Thanks for making it easy for me! You have my deepest gratitude._

11

'_Well, these should do just fine for now. Shame this fellow began pursuing me before I could take anything else.'_ Thought the Phantom Thief, garbed in his hat and mask again, as he fled from Takamichi, whose tie was missing, stolen. The two were leaping across the rooftops of buildings, and Takamichi was catching up fairly quickly. Knowing he would be caught eventually, Lord Junkie touched down on a building and stopped. Takamichi landed opposite him soon after, hands in pockets.

"You're quite tenacious," Greeted Junkie, "As a gentleman, I believe such tenacity should be rewarded, don't you?"

Takamichi gave the demon a level look. "If by reward, you mean to return what you stole, I would agree. If you do, we will probably let you off easy."

"Hm? Oh, my apologies, I'm afraid I can't do that." Junkie declared, before twirling and dramatically pointing his cane at the teacher. "And by reward, I meant a duel with me, the Phantom Thief!"

Takamichi smiled slightly. "Well then, I accept your challenge."

**BGM: Hot Sunrise (Prinny 2 Phantom Thief battle theme)**

**(It's not necessary to listen to it, but I suggest doing so for added epic effect. Also, just a note to help find it, the Phantom Thief is called the 'Kaitou Majin' in the Japanese version of the game. Anyway, enough droning, you came here to see a fight, after all!)**

"As a gentleman, I shall let you have the first move." stated Junkie.

'_Is he underestimating me? If he is, he will soon regret it...'_ Takamichi smirked and took the noble demon's offer, activating his _Kankaho_. Junkie watched with interest, but did nothing, as he promised.

Following his power-up, Takamichi wasted no time, unleashing anempowered _Iai-ken_ punch at Junkie.

SMACK!

"Ergh!" Junkie flew back onto another building from the attack, probably not expecting such a powerful blow. Takamichi leapt after him to continue his assault, but Junkie disappeared in a puff of smoke before he could.

'_Teleportation magic?'_ the teacher thought, surprised, '_That's a rare ability, usually only usable via Pactio cards… The best most without them can manage is a Shundo or some variant thereof.' _He kept a wary eye, waiting for the gentlemanly demon's next move.

"Tah!" came the shout from behind Takamichi, who immediately leapt away, narrowly avoiding immolation from an extremely quick short-ranged burst of fire Junkie had released from his cane, though he still got singed by the attack.

'_It's probably a good thing my Iai-ken is a long range art.'_ He thought as he glanced toward his slightly burned back.

"Phantom Mystery!" called out Junkie as three magic cards began circling around him, creating a barrier. '_This should protect me from whatever ability he used.'_

BOOM!

Just in time too, as another punch flew into the barrier. It did no damage, but one of the cards generating the shield vanished. Junkie retaliated by shouting, "Let's see you dodge this!" and launching a fireball from his cane that flew at a fairly high speed.

It sailed straight at Takamichi, who merely leapt over it. As he landed, preparing to attack again, however,

BOOM!

Takamichi grunted in pain as the fireball hit him anyway and launched him forward slightly.

"Do you like it?" Junkie asked, "It's a homing fireball. Took me a while to develop, but I've found it to be endlessly useful."

Takamichi glared at Junkie slightly, before standing up straight and asking, "Why are you stealing all these items?"

Junkie looked at the teacher and answered, "That would be a secret, Sir…"

"Takamichi. Takahata Takamichi."

"Sir Takamichi, so I will politely decline from answering."

"I see." Then the teacher threw another punch, which Junkie jumped over.

"Tah!" the demon shouted as he threw several magic cards at Takamichi. He prepared to dodge, but soon found it unnecessary, as the cards stopped in mid-air.

'_Strange,'_ he thought, keeping himself wary as he threw more punches at Junkie, who continued jumping out of the way (or sometimes teleporting) and throwing cards, infesting the air with them like a swarm of starving locusts.

Takamichi was really becoming suspicious when suddenly Junkie shouted, "Excellent!" as a magic aura appeared around his cane. All the cards, of which there were several dozen surrounding the teacher, both blue and yellow in color, quickly began moving. The blue ones flew straight at him from all directions, so Takamichi leapt in the air to avoid them.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "Egh!"

However, that put him directly into the paths of several yellow cards, which had radiated outward from wherever they were in a spiral fashion rather than fly straight at him like the blue ones. Then, as if to add insult to injury, the Phantom Thief appeared behind Takamichi in a puff of smoke as he recovered from the blows and launched another short burst of flame.

"Special Strike!"

BOOM!

Takamichi went flying into the ground, a cloud of smoke obscuring him. Junkie landed some distance away from the smoke as it cleared. Takamichi stood up, looking a little battered but alright, and was going to attack again when the two fighters sensed several people coming their way.

It was help from the Dean and the others, who had followed after them after seeing that everyone was alright.

'_Looks like reinforcements,'_ thought Junkie, '_I can't let them catch me… no!'_ The demon then said to Takamichi,

"Well, it would seem that it's time for me to go. Farewell!" he shouted before poofing away.

BOOM!

Just as another punch landed where he had been.

'_Damn…'_ thought Takamichi as the group reached him.

**(BGM end)**

"Are you alright Takamichi-san?" asked Negi.

"I'll live." He told Negi jokingly, small smile appearing on his face, before it turned to a frown, "Unfortunately, the thief got away."

"Oh well," began Konoemon, "What matters most is that you're all right. We will have other chances to catch him."

"I can't wait…" scowled Asuna, still angry over the Phantom Thief's more perverted thefts, BFS resting on her shoulder and looking ready to slice the demon to ribbons. Takane nodded in agreement.

"But, were you able to find out anything?" the dean then asked.

Takamichi paused for a moment, then said, "I'm not sure why he seems to be stealing all these random items, as they don't to have any real value…"

"YES THEY DO!" Shouted Takane, whose, if you recall, _panties_ were stolen.

"…for the most part," Takamichi added, chuckling a little, before continuing, "But I do have some information on his fighting style."

"Oh, do tell." Said the dean, intrigued.

"He strikes me as a fighter who uses his intelligence more than his brawn. He fought me more with clever and crafty tactics and tricks than brute force; he strikes me as not necessarily being overly powerful, but having the smarts to more than make up for it."

"I see. What sort of attacks did he have in his repertoire?"

...

11 _Later…_

Following Takamichi's explaining of what he knew, it had been decided that security would be increased, followed by everyone heading back to where they should be.

11

As Negi and Asuna headed back to class, aka Ala Alba HQ, Asuna, now calmed down, asked Negi,

"So, what do you make of this guy?"

Negi looked at her, and answered, "I'm not sure, but…" he paused.

"But?..." Asuna urged him.

Negi gulped. "I'm getting a really bad feeling…"

Asuna looked surprised. They, with Ala Alba, had saved Mundus Magicus from Fate and Cosmo Entelecheia, who had been ridiculously powerful foes, and stopped its erasure; as a result, she herself honestly figured that this demon thief wouldn't be that much trouble. And yet Negi was actually _worried_?

"Oh, come on Negi! What could _possibly_ happen! ?" she tried to reassure him… trying to ignore the bad feeling SHE was now starting to get…

But of course, since she uttered those magic words, you know, the ones that ALWAYS cause bad things to happen, and since of course everyone knows Fate (the force, not the person) has a nasty habit of responding violently to temptation…

…Uh, Yeah, Ala Alba's doomed. Oh noes.

111111

**Episode 1 End**

11

AN: Please R&R, doods! How'd I do on the fight? Did the music (if you listened to it) make it better? Insert Random Question Here?

...And, to be fair, Takamichi probably would've won in the end if the fight had lasted long enough. In addition, he was also holding back some- he wanted to knock Junkie unconscious for later interrogation on the thefts, not kill him. If Takamichi had wanted Junkie dead, he probably would be. Not to say Junkie is weak, though, mind you... and who's to say HE wasn't holding back for his own reasons (mostly gentlemanly etiquitte or something...)? No point in having a weak Big Bad, after all...

...I'm sorry, did that make sense, dood? I get the feeling I was rambling...

… Anyway… Catch ya next time, doods!

… But first…

11 **Omake**

"Greetings! It's six o'clock and time for the news!" Shouted a small, rabbit like demon with a stitched-up mouth, named Usagi, in a deep voice.

"…" said his assistant, the lovely demon girl Pleinair, who had short blue hair that covered one of her red eyes, and wore a red ribbon in her hair, and a white blouse/skirt.

The two sat at a table with a TV screen behind them.

"Recently, there has been a lot of buzz about Human World 'Akamatsu,' as demon scholars have named it," began Usagi, "As rumors have started coming into the Netherworlds about how it was saved from total destruction."

A picture of 'Akamatsu' appeared on the screen, showing two planets separated by a vertical line.

"Now, this Human World is interesting, in that it is actually two worlds. According to our sources, one does not know of magic, while the other does. It is the magical one that was saved from destruction, though the other was also saved by proxy."

"Now, the reason this world is catching various Netherworlds' attention is because the word is that the inhabitants are very powerful. Apparently, according to one rumor, it is possible in that world for _ten-year old_ children to level mountains with ease! I can't even begin to imagine the kind of cruel and despaired world it must be, to have such young children needing such enormous power!"

"…" said Pleinair, holding up a sign that read, _"It is what some would call a 'Crapsack World.'"_

"In any case," continued Usagi, "It would seem that this world is a good candidate to become a Netherworld, hence the interest in it. We will be sure to keep you updated as we find out more."

Usagi paused as the TV screen behind the duo switched to a picture of what appeared to be Asagi, but with slightly darker skin and steely eyes that looked like they could use some rest. The word 'WANTED' was beneath it.

"… In other news, Netherworld authorities are still looking for any leads as to the whereabouts of the criminal Asagi Kurosugi, who, one year ago, attempted to destroy a Netherworld with the legendary Space Battleship Yoshitsuna…"

11 **Omake end**

...The Omake's canon, btw. And everything is mentioned for a reason.

…Okay, NOW catch ya next time, doods!


End file.
